Rajdhani Express
Rajdhani Express is a superfast broad-gauge train service in India connecting New Delhi(either New Delhi or Nizamuddin)with other important destinations, especially state capitals. Rajdhani means "The Capital" in Hindi. History The train,Rajdhani express was introduced on March 1, 1969(Howrah-New Delhi with a WDM-4 diesel engine). It was for providing high-speed connections (up to 120 kmph-that broke the speed barrier of 100kmph). it has been increased to 140-160 kmph.The next Rajdhani,from New Delhi to Bombay,was introduced on May 17, 1972 with a regeared WDM-2 diesel from Ratlam. later, double-heading(using two diesel engines) was done to haul more coaches at a good speed. Electric engines(WAP-4s and now WAP-7s)are now allotted for the present Howrah and Bombay(Mumbai) Rajdhanis,replacing the diesels. Speed varies depending upon the particular track section) from various railway stations in the capital city of New Delhi to the capital cities of various states in India (or, in certain cases, prominent cities within the state-like Ahmedabad in Gujarat)the train serves). Rajdhani leaving Kharagpur]] These trains have higher signal priority than other trains on the Indian railway network and are fully air-conditioned. The passengers are provided with complimentary meals during the journey. Depending on the timings of the train, lunch, high tea, dinner, morning tea and breakfast are served. Almost all of these trains offer three classes of accommodation; First Class AC with 2 or 4 berth lockable bedrooms, Second Class AC 2-tier with open system berths (bays of 4 berths + 2 berths on the side) but provided with curtains for privacy,and reading lamps Second Class AC 3-tier (bays of 6 berths + 2 berths on the side) with no privacy curtains or reading lamps.Early Rajdhanis had Chair Cars as well. Currently there are 18 pairs of Rajdhani Express trains. These trains have fewer stops than other express trains which are generally prominent cities of any state like Allahabad, Bhopal, Lucknow, Kanpur, Nagpur, Dhanbad , Bokaro , Jhansi, Jaipur etc. Some cities have more than one Rajdhani Express serving them. Mughalsarai , Gaya , Bhopal and Jhansi are served by the number of Rajdhani Express trains (6 each). Current problems Presently the train travelling long distances, running at an average speed of around 80 kmph takes considerable amount of time and depending on how fares are structured, has the potential of losing to airlines. (Please see : Fastest trains in India). On trunk routes at times the airline tickets are lower than Rajdhani Express tickets. The standard of highways in India is also improving since the roll out of NHDP by the Government of India. In such a scenario the train could be seen to be high - priced and below the global standards of luxury and speed thus leading to shifting of upper class and business passengers from Rajdhani Express,Shatabdi Express and now,the Durontos to the airlines and to the roadshttp://www.businesstravellerindia.com/200603/coverstory01.shtml. Indian Railways is attempting to take various corrective actions including improvement in on-board services and menus, to try to mitigate this situation. New high-speed LHB coaches are manufactured by Rail Coach Factory for these services. But now due to the rising airline fares, Rajdhani Express trains are gaining more profits and passengers than before. Can any one say where is the dirty kitchen at Guwahati Rly station from where the food is supplied in Rajdhani Express from ghy to and fro Refer News Channel DY365 dt 27/06/2017 news reporting at 7.30 PM. where the dirty kitchen is shown and the stale food of previous days stored open in dirty for next packing to serve in train. Where is the Railway Officers. List of the trains Indian Railways is currently operating 19 pairs of Rajdhani Express. These trains are listed here. # 2301/02 Howrah Rajdhani - LHB Coaches # 2305/06 Howrah Rajdhani - LHB Coaches # 2309/10 Patna Rajdhani - LHB Coaches # 2313/14 Sealdah Rajdhani - LHB Coaches # 2421/22 Bhubaneshwar Rajdhani - LHB Coaches # 2423/24 Dibrugarh Rajdhani # 2425/26 Jammu Tawi Rajdhani - LHB Coaches # 2429/30 Bangalore Rajdhani - LHB Coaches # 2431/32 Thiruvananthapuram Rajdhani # 2433/34 Chennai Rajdhani - LHB Coaches # 2435/36 Dibrugarh Rajdhani - # 2437/38 Secunderabad Rajdhani # 2439/40 Ranchi Rajdhani # 2441/42 Bilaspur Rajdhani # 2443/44 Bhubaneshwar Rajdhani - LHB Coaches # 2453/54 Ranchi Rajdhani # 2951/52 Mumbai Rajdhani - LHB Coaches # 2953/54 August Kranti Rajdhani - LHB Coaches # 2957/58 Swarnajayanthi New Delhi-Ahmedabad Rajdhani See Also *Shatabdi Express *IRFCA-Indian Railfans info on Rajdhani-http://www.irfca.org/faq/faq-seltrain.html#raj External links *List of Rajdhani Express *12423 Dibrugarh New Delhi Rajdhani Express *12425 New Delhi Jammu Tawi Rajdhani Express *Rajdhani Express trains at India Rail Info *Travelling in Rajdhani Express *Rajdhani Express Trains Category:Named trains of India